


Seasons Passed

by Artemis_Day



Series: Zutara Week [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Faded, Momentous, Seasons, Serendipity - Freeform, Transcend, Whimsical, Zutara Week, heartstrings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/Artemis_Day
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zutara Week 2012!  Day 1: Serendipity; Day 2: Momentous; Day 3: Transcend; Day 4: Whimsical; Day 5: Heartstrings; Day 6: Faded; Day 7: Seasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Serendipity. "In the beginning, all he wanted was her forgiveness."

In the beginning, all he wanted was her forgiveness.

Zuko had a mental list of the Avatar and his friends, one that had been there since the very day he disembarked his ship at the remains of the Southern Water Tribe and first laid eyes on the illustrious twelve year old. For a year, they had gone without names, just faces in his mind's eye that infuriated him to the point where he felt like punching through steel.

They were the Avatar, the waterbender, the Water Tribe boy, the blind Earthbender; nothing more than obstacles in his path towards gaining back his honor.

How shocking it was that things had changed so much, that all he wanted from them now was their trust and friendship. And how ironic was it that the Avatar was the first to wholeheartedly give it to him, even though he had initially harbored doubts. Now, they weren't just faces anymore.

He knew these people.

They were his friends.

Probably the only real friends he'd had in years.

He wasn't just the Avatar anymore, he was Aang. She wasn't the blind earthbender girl, she was Toph. He wasn't the Water Tribe boy, he was Sokka. She wasn't the waterbender, she was Katara.

Katara.

Oh, how impossible Katara could be, not that he blamed her. When she offered him the hand of friendship, the chance to _heal his scar_ for Agni's sake, he had thrown it in her face all for one last desperate claw at his honor. He had traded his first chance at redemption all for the love of a man who'd never cared about him in the first place. How stupid he was to have not realized it then, before it was too late. Because the way things were going now, Zuko didn't think Katara would ever forgive him for what he'd done.

But that didn't mean he couldn't try, and so he did.

He was extra polite and helpful to her, assisting in the cooking and cleaning wherever he could. Even when she tried to glare him off, his held his head high. Sometimes, she would try to convince one of the others to help her, as a way of 'giving him a break from so much hard work,' but everyone just blew her off. Not even Aang stuck around for long, something had been bothering him lately and no one seemed to know what it was. Zuko made a note to try talking to him at their next firebending lesson, then went back to scrubbing one of their cracked clay bowls clean.

The chores were cathartic for Zuko. He'd spent most of his life in the lap of luxury, with servants catering to his every whim. He never gave them much thought beyond that, never wondered how much work went into keeping his home neat and orderly. After a couple of days of shining and washing and sweeping and organizing, Zuko had at least a small idea of what they must go through. If he ever got to live in the Palace again, he'd have to remember to increase their pay.

For all the good it may have done him, it never brought him any closer to reaching Katara. Eventually, she gave up trying to make him leave and just took to ignoring him. She would hand him something to be cleaned or take something from him and refuse to say a word. Days went by with no improvement and Zuko was starting to lose hope.

Looking back, it was actually kind of funny, the way he finally got back in her good graces. Where the random acts of kindness had failed, helping her track down her mother's murderer had succeeded. He had been wholeheartedly behind Katara in her desire to take the man's life. Not that he _wanted_ her to become a killer, that was a burden no one should have to bare, but he wasn't going to stop her. It was her choice and her right to take revenge. Zuko was doubtless that he'd do the exact same thing in her situation. The thought of his own mother and the very real possibility that he might never see her again only made him support Katara's quest all the more.

And when it was over, so was the silent treatment. Her anger and resentment was gone, and she'd even hugged him, a sign of the forgiveness he'd worked so hard to gain and finally had. Zuko slept well that night, content with the knowledge that in his twisted and messed up life, at least something had gone right for him.

It didn't stop there.

Because after that came the duel with Azula, where Zuko had put everything on the line to protect her. He would have given his life if it meant Katara would live. The pain had been unbearable, death's hand was slow to reach for him. It was pure, unending agony that ate away at him for what felt like days on end, until something touched him. Something cold and soft and wonderful that made the pain fade into nothing and brought fresh air into his lungs and strength to his tired muscles. The first thing he saw were Katara's eyes, deep blue and brimming with unshed tears and unmasked relief that he was alive. It was the most beautiful thing Zuko had ever seen.

For a split second, he wanted to kiss her. He wanted in a way he hadn't known it was possible to want someone. Not even with Mai had he ever felt something like this.

It was gone before he knew, just a passing fancy brought on by the shock of his near death and misplaced gratitude for his savior. That's what he told himself then and for the next few years, while he and Katara went on with their lives in separate nations with separate responsibilities and separate relationships. Said relationships would go on to fail spectacularly, but still separately.

Time passed and the world constantly changed, but that little thought in the back of Zuko's mind never faded, only grew. Every time he saw her again, it was worse, until he could no longer take it. Feeling this way made no sense to him, this wasn't what he'd wanted.

But it was what he had, and he had to act on it.

Now, here he was, seated on the dark red sheets of his large and regal bed. The crown of the Fire Lord rested on it's stand beside him. The enormous window was wide open, granting him a perfect view of the clear sky and the endless stream of fireworks shooting off one after another, as the Fire Nation celebrated well into the morning hours. Zuko shook his head.

"They keep that up, we'll never get any sleep," he said.

Dark skinned arms snaked around his bare stomach, pulling him back against a toned, feminine body. Her chin came to rest on his shoulder, and Zuko placed his hands on her forearms, holding her in place.

"Sleep's not really on my mind tonight," she said with a sly smile. "Don't tell me that's what you've been thinking about all this time."

Zuko chuckled, turning his head as best he could to look into her eyes. They were the same blue eyes he'd fallen in love with so long ago.

"No, actually I was thinking about the past," he said. "How we met and how we became friends."

Katara nodded in understanding. "That was something else."

"You're telling me," Zuko said quietly. He leaned his head back and let go of her arms. She ran fingers through his thick hair, a simple, affectionate act that nonetheless caused heat to pool in his stomach. "I'm sometimes amazed that we've come this far. I never thought we'd be here like this."

"It's definitely not how I expected my life to turn out," Katara murmured in agreement, her grip becoming tighter, but no less gentle and loving. "But I'm glad it did. I wouldn't change this for the world."

And with that, Zuko had had enough of talking. He twisted himself around and pushed Katara down on the bed, covering her with his body and claiming her lips. A squeak of surprise stuck in her throat, but she returned the kiss with an urgency that made Zuko's head spin.

He battled her for dominance, refusing to give in and letting his hands roam freely across her body. There were so many places he'd been longing to touch, and now he finally could. She was his, and he was hers.

Katara.

 _His_ Katara.

His best friend.

His wife.

He held her all night, long after they were both spent and she peacefully slumbered. His hands caressed warm, naked skin. The happiness he felt was like nothing he'd ever experienced before, and it would stay for as long as he could hold this beautiful woman in his arms.

In the beginning, all Zuko wanted was Katara's forgiveness.

In the end, he had that and so much more.


	2. Day 2: Momentous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Momentous. Katara had never told Zuko how she fell in love with him.

Katara made a point never to keep secrets from Zuko. Trust was the most important thing in a relationship as far as she was concerned, and what with everything Zuko had gone through to earn hers, it was only right that she return the favor.

There was, however, one thing Katara would never ever tell Zuko. She knew it would embarrass him greatly if she did, and as cute as he could be with a 'bruised' ego, Katara never wanted to be the cause of it. For mainly this reason, Katara kept this secret.

She would never tell Zuko how she fell in love with him, or more specifically, how she first _knew_ she was in love with him.

It had been a calm day. Sunny weather with few clouds as per usual in the Fire Nation. Katara was lounging in the guest room Zuko had converted into a semi-permanent bedroom for her when she came to visit. 'Semi' because, as was widely believed around the palace, the Zuko planned to propose to her at some point. It seemed not even the Fire Lord could stop his servant's gossiping.

Katara watched a miniscule cloud roll by, bored out of her mind and waiting for Kimi, the maid assigned to her, to knock on the door and announce that dinner was ready. Katara's stomach whined at the mere thought of the delicious food Zuko's chefs could whip up. That they were trained in all manner of cooking, even some of the Water Tribe delicacies she enjoyed as a child.

There came three taps on the door, quiet and meek, just like Kimi herself. Katara turned to look at her, and the taller women averted her eyes, looking respectfully to the floor.

"Pardon the intrusion, Master Katara, but dinner is ready."

"Thanks, I'll be down in a minute," Katara said, making sure to keep her tone gentle in an attempt to relax Kimi, and maybe get her to actually look her in the eye for once.

The maid bowed lower and then walked away without a word, leaving Katara to frown after her, then shake her head and right herself. She'd have to keep working on that, it seemed.

Having gotten her shoes on and straightened her dress, Katara entered the hallway and followed the familiar path to the dining room where Zuko and Iroh awaited her. She barely had to think about where she was walking anymore. Days and days of the same old thing had left this entire wing of the palace ingrained in her memory. She could lose herself in thought as much as she wanted and let her feet carry her the whole way on their own. This wasn't the best idea today, though. As Katara was rounding the corner, something small and round ran right by, almost grazing her in the process.

"What the-" Katara yelped as she instinctively stepped back.

Blue eyes followed the matronly woman sprinting for the kitchen door up ahead. The woman looked in such a hurry, her face was bright red and sweaty from exertion.

"My apologies," she said without even trying to look Katara in the eye.

She was out of sight before Katara had a chance to respond, and she was left to stand there and wonder what on earth that was all about until eventually deciding it wasn't that important anyway. With a shrug, Katara took the final few steps into the dining hall where Iroh was waiting for her with a warm greeting.

"Good, you finally made it," he said. "This old place looks so much nicer with you in it, Katara."

Katara rolled her eyes, but it didn't mask the smile on her face. Somewhere in the background, she could hear a chair being pushed out, followed by light footsteps. She didn't look up to see who was coming, nor object when he wrapped an arm around her waist and momentarily squeezed.

"Uncle, come on," Zuko said. "Let's sit down already. I'm getting hungry."

"Really, Nephew?" Iroh said with a raised eyebrow. His tone betrayed a playfulness that didn't quite reach Zuko. "Or are you just afraid I'll steal your lover out from under your nose?"

"Hardly," Zuko said while Katara fought the urge to laugh.

Few more pleasantries were exchanged before the trio returned to the far end of the table. With Zuko beside her and Iroh across, Katara pushed her chair in close and waited patiently for the servants to arrive with their first course.

Dinner went on was uneventfully. They spoke quietly in between courses, mostly about some new waterbending techniques Katara was developing or the economic proposal Zuko and the Council had been arguing over. Admittedly, Katara never found political talk to be all that interesting, but she supposed it was slowly (very slowly) growing on her. She loved the way Zuko could get so passionate when debating with his advisors. It reminded her of what a fierce, yet truly good hearted and caring man he had become. Katara loved that about him.

Soon, it was time for dessert, and that's when it happened. The single event that would change Katara's, and by extension Zuko's, life forever.

The dessert was running late that day. Katara knew this because they were serving amnitsu, some sort of traditional Fire Nation cuisine that just so happened to be Iroh's favorite. The old man was practically salivating all over his shirt as he counted out loud the passing minutes with growing impatience. Katara wouldn't be surprised if he excused himself soon to just go and get the treat himself. Zuko, with the way he absently stirred what was left of his soup, didn't seem to care quite as much. He and Katara shared a look while Iroh continued muttering to himself in a barely intelligible voice.

"Six minutes now… _six whole minutes…_ "

Then, the double doors burst open, so fast and loud that Katara jumped in her seat and even Zuko was brought to rapt attention. In came a small, chunky woman with an aging face, dressed in the traditional garb for one of the palace's Senior maids. She carried three trays at once, their bulk covering most of her face from view. It was just enough, though, for Katara to see her clearly as she passed. It was the same woman she'd almost bumped into in the hallway, and she didn't look any less stressed now than she did then.

Katara wasn't the only one to notice either.

"Finally," Iroh said with a great sigh of relief. "I've waited all day for this… but madam, aren't those a little much for you to carry?"

"I'm fine," the maid said, her voice slightly muffled by the sheer wall in front of her. "And I'm terribly sorry for being late. What with the banquet coming up next week, we've all been so busy!"

She stopped in front of Iroh, struggling to keep the trays balanced before very slowly placing one in front of him. Iroh nodded in understanding.

"Yes, preparing for these events put their strain on all of us. All the more reason for you to-"

Iroh was unable to finish his sentence, because that was the moment that it happened. The moment that would be forever burned into Katara's memory. Every detail, every sound, every voice.

She would remember the way the maid turned as Iroh was still talking and half ran to the other side where Zuko and Katara sat. She'd remember the jangling of the top tray as it's cover came loose. Most of all, she'd remember the tiny snag in the carpet that the maid's foot got trapped in, sending her to the ground, which in turn sent the trays sailing through the air. With them was a small pot of syrup, meant for pouring onto the amnitsu. It somehow traveled the farthest, heading for Katara and Zuko in slow motion. It swerved towards the latter at the last second.

The next thing anyone knew, Zuko's expensive, professionally stitched, spotlessly clean shirt was covered in the sticky syrup. He sprang out of his chair, the heat of it making him scream in pain and claw at the fabric in a wild attempt to remove it.

Katara rushed to his aid while Iroh tended to the crying maid.

"It's alright," he told her soothingly, helping her to stand. "Just an accident, no harm done."

"But look!" the maid said, hysterically pointing at Zuko. "Look what I've done! I've soiled the Fire Lord's robes, I'm such a fool!"

She continued sobbing, pressing her face into Iron's shoulder. She didn't seem to realize or care that Iroh was also royalty, and that her tears were staining his own clothes. Iroh shot Zuko a look, soft yet firm, as if demanding him to say something.

Katara watched for Zuko's reaction. He had ceased trying to get his shirt off, and the burning appeared to have receded enough that he was no longer bothered. His golden eyes took in the scene while his mouth formed a tight line. He looked angry, but not terribly so, more like he'd been inconvenienced than anything else.

Without a glance in any other direction, Zuko stepped forward.

"It's alright," he said evenly. "It's like my Uncle said, just an accident."

The woman's shaking shoulders started to slow. Her grip on Iroh weakened and she slowly turned around, her eyes refusing to meet Zuko anywhere but his feet, where a few drops of the syrup had landed on the toes.

"A-are you sure?" she asked demurely.

Zuko nodded once. "All it means is that you've been overworking yourself. Take the rest of the day off and get some sleep. I don't want you back to work until you're properly rested. Let the rest of the servants know this counts for them as well."

The maid brightened up considerably. Though she still wouldn't raise her eyes to Zuko, her words of thanks were louder and stronger than anything she'd said before. Iroh guided her half the way out before letting her go on her own to rely the Fire Lord's orders.

Katara didn't see her leave, but only heard the echoing of the closed door. She hadn't taken her eyes off Zuko once since the start of the whole ordeal. His face was impassive as he sat back down, and Katara slowly followed suit, though her mind was no longer there with her body.

She remembered Zuko as she first met him, a loud and angry teenager with a short fuse and no tolerance for anything or anyone getting in the way of his goals. He'd been like a child then, immature and mad at the world. Katara firmly believed that had this happened back then, he'd have fired that poor woman on the spot. Not that she wasn't at fault, of course. No one would've blamed him if he did dismiss her, but the fact that he didn't said a lot about how much Zuko had changed in just a few short years. He wasn't a child anymore.

He was mature now, more level headed. There was an entire nation depending on him, and he handled it with all the grace and strength one would expect from a Fire Lord. He had handled this situation calmly and rationally like it was just another debate with his Council. It really was jut an accident after all.

The perpetually angry boy he'd once been was gone, and this trivial event was just another reminder of the man he'd become.

The man Katara was in love with.

As this realization hit her, a soft gasp escaped her lips, one Zuko thankfully didn't hear. He closed his eyes and opened them again, glancing in Katara's direction where he was treated to the sight of her wide smile and sparkling eyes. Katara hoped she didn't look too silly, but right now was far too happy to care either way.

"What is it?" Zuko asked.

Katara shook her head and stood up again, gently tugging on his shoulder so he would follow.

"Nothing, just come on. We should get you into some dry clothes."

He couldn't argue that one, and walked with Katara to the doors, dodging a pair of younger servants rushing in to clean up the mess.

"We'll see you later, Uncle," Zuko called out when they were at the door.

"Of course, you two go have fun!" Iroh said, far too busy enjoying his dessert to mind them leaving early.

Zuko rolled his eyes and looped his arm through Katara's. She responded by resting her head against his shoulder. Zuko's cheeks tinged red, but he said nothing as the young couple walked, happy and contented together, out into the hall.


	3. Day 3: Transcend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Transcend. Together, they'd show them all.

Zuko dodged the well aimed attack and sent three successive bursts of fire at his opponent. She ducked the first two and put out the last one with a splash of water. Gathering it up again, Katara formed a large ball above her head, eyes sharp and dead set on Zuko's face. He fell into a stance, but stayed still as he waited for her to make a move. Zuko took the time to really look at Katara's face and posture, how stiff and, dare he say it, fiery she was. Her lips were tight and almost invisible, her brows knitted together. It was more severe than anything Zuko had ever seen from Katara.

It was strange.

It wasn't right.

"Katara," he whispered. Then she attacked.

The ball became a water whip, which she flung at him. Zuko jumped out of the way, kicking fire at her while airborne and landing gracefully on the balls of his feet.

"Katara," he said again, louder this time so she could hear.

Her answer was another water whip, this one hitting Zuko's side. He grit his teeth and waited for the pain to subside, but that left him off guard long enough for Katara to charge right at him. Zuko forced one eye open, locking on her cold gaze, and only now did he recognize the emotion there.

Pure unadulterated rage.

She was like a hunter on the prowl, ready to take down an unruly prey and enjoy every second of it. Zuko had only seen that look a few times in his life, and he knew it well enough to know that it wasn't directed at him. It couldn't be.

Something else was going on in her head, and not knowing what bothered Zuko immensely.

He side stepped her at the last minute, getting nothing but a harmless splash on his face as Katara stumbled and tried to spin around and launch another assault. Zuko didn't give her a chance. He grabbed her arms in an iron grip. She struggled fiercely, but he held on.

"Katara, let's stop for a while," he said.

She scowled at him. "No."

"Yes."

Katara fought harder, coming very close several times to breaking free. Zuko clicked his tongue, seeing no chance of him getting anything out of her this way. That in mind, he kicked Katara's feet out from under her, and let himself fall to the ground with her. They each landed on their sides, Zuko making sure to keep his hold on her as he raised himself up and looked down on her.

" _Yes,_ " he said again.

"Zuko," she ground out furiously. Now she was mad at him for sure, and Zuko knew he'd probably pay for this later. He steeled his resolve.

"I'm not going to spar with you when you're like this," he said.

"Like _what?_ I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Zuko said, leaning in close. "Don't lie to me, I know something is bothering you."

Her scowl softened and she stared at Zuko for several very long seconds before looking away.

"It's nothing," she said again and Zuko was about to answer when she went on. "I'm just stressed out, what with everything that's been going on lately."

Katara's eyes found his again, still full of anger and barely suppressed frustration. She tugged herself free and Zuko didn't fight her this time.

"That's why I was hoping to relax with a sparring match," she continued with a glare. "But since you don't want to, I'll just go back to my room."

She started to get up, was halfway there when Zuko's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Katara went completely still, looking over her shoulder at him with an unreadable expression that matched Zuko's own. He got up on bent knees, level with Katara, and took both of her, much smaller, hands in his.

"This is about yesterday, isn't it?" he asked, already knowing the answer even as Katara looked ready to deny it. "You're still thinking about what those Nobles said."

Her eyes went wide, and Zuko could see everything reflected in them. Without a single word, she was baring her soul to him. He remembered it now, the heartbreaking face she'd made at last night's gala when several of the older Noblemen had made it very clear what they thought of the Fire Lord's fiancée. They were not subtle either. When they felt something, they liked to make it known as loudly and obnoxiously as possible.

Last night, they wanted to tell the world what a mistake the Fire Lord had made when he got himself betrothed to a Water Tribeswoman. The words flung around between them were like punches in the gut to Zuko. He could only imagine how Katara must've felt. They had even 'joked' about starting a betting pool for 'How long before Fire Lord Zuko comes to his senses and disposes of this unworthy louse.'

That alone had sent his blood boiling.

He reached out to touch her cheek, happy to find them dry, though he suspected that might not be the case for long.

"Katara," he said her name again. He'd never told her before how much he enjoyed the sound of it. "Listen to me, those men don't know _anything_ about us. They're old and blinded by their status and think they're better than everyone else, but they're wrong. You and I will show them that they're wrong."

The only problem with that was that they'd have to find out through the grapevine, because Zuko sure as hell wasn't inviting them to _his_ palace ever again. He didn't say that, though.

Katara swallowed, her eyes filling with tears that she made a great effort to keep at bay. She inhaled deeply through her nose and put on a half-hearted smile that Zuko was only too happy to return.

"That betting pool of theirs… they only gave us a year," she said, her voice shaking with a myriad of emotions. "Just a year."

Zuko's smile became a smirk. "We'll have to last two years then. That'll show them."

Katara chuckled, and a few tears fell, but they were only residue.

"How about three years?" she asked.

"I don't know, five years sound good."

"Or maybe six."

"How about ten?"

"Or twenty?"

"Thirty?"

"Forty?"

"Fifty?"

"…yeah, fifty sounds good enough."

She started laughing, and Zuko growled playfully and pulled her close. Katara eagerly returned his embrace, lifting her head to kiss him once, twice, three times before shifting to sit beside him and watch the setting sun.

They didn't talk again until it was almost fully set and the servants were lighting the lanterns, re-illuminating the sparring field. Katara softly squeezed Zuko's wrist.

"You know," she said. "I don't think you stopped our match just for that."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Oh no?"

"I think you knew I was about to beat you."

"Excuse me?" Zuko said after a beat. "I don't think so, I think we both know I was winning that fight."

"Yeah," Katara snorted. "In your dreams."

"Okay." Zuko got back up, prompting Katara to do the same. "You think you're so much tougher than me?"

"Think _nothing,_ " Katara said, and brought the puddles of water back into the air as she took her stance. "You're not going to know what hit you, oh great and powerful Fire Lord."

She smiled at him, cocky like a master at their craft who knew just how powerful they were and were ready to show it. Zuko lowered himself closer to the ground and couldn't help but grin right back at her. Now this was the Katara he knew and loved, the one he'd spend the rest of his life with, and make anyone who said different eat their words.

His fists came alive with fire.

"We'll see about that," he said.

Elements at the ready, Zuko and Katara charged.


	4. Day 4: Whimsical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Whimsical. In which Aang is an awesome babysitter.

"Uncle Aang, CATCH MEEEEEE!"

The tiny slip of a girl jumped into the air for Aang to easily catch her and spin her around. His booming laugh drowned out her childish giggling, and Katara had to laugh herself at the display. This was why she loved it when her best friend came to visit, he was always perfectly happy to whatever silly game his Goddaughter wanted.

Beside her, Zuko wasn't enjoying the heartwarming scene quite as much.

"So when does _his_ babysitter show up?" he asked after a while.

Katara lightly slapped him on the arm and shook her head.

"That's just how Aang is," she said. "But he's also very responsible. This isn't the first time him and Toph have looked after Nisha for us."

"I know," said Zuko, casting a glance at his daughter and old friend. They appeared to have moved on to a new game now, but neither Katara nor Zuko knew what it was as Aang was whispering in Nisha's ear. The little girl listened carefully and nodded every now and then. She looked like she was trying to hide her excitement, but was failing miserably. Zuko exhaled through his nose and leaned back in his seat. "He never misses a chance to play with her. It's like he's a child himself."

"I guess some people never truly grow up," Katara said, bringing her cup of ginsing tea to her lips and blowing on it. "Besides, Nisha is a very energetic little girl."

Zuko snorted. "You can say that again."

Katara glanced at the open field Nisha and Aang had been playing in. To her surprise, only Aang was present, whistling a little tune and kicking a rock into the pond like he had absolutely nothing to hide. When he felt the eyes on him, Aang looked up and gave a wide grin.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" He waved at them, unfazed by their questioning gazes or Zuko rising from his seat.

"Aang, where is Nisha?"

Aang shrugged and pretended to look confused. "Nisha? Your daughter? Gee, I don't know."

"This isn't funny."

"Who said anything about it being funny?" Aang almost laughed on the first word, but caught himself. "And really, aren't you Nisha's father? Surely you're the one who should be keeping track of her."

"Aang…"

The underlying threat in Zuko's tone had absolutely no effect. Not even Katara was buying it. That she could feel something rummaging around under her feet also helped, but she still gasped in shock when Nisha jumped out from under the table with her hands in the air like she was ready to strike.

"BOO!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Unlike his wife, Zuko was caught unprepared and nearly spilled his tea when he jumped back. Nisha giggled in her childish way, and Katara could clearly hear someone much older joining in. She shoot a look at Aang, instantly silencing him. Then she felt hands on her leg as Nisha pulled herself up on her lap.

"Don't be mad at Uncle Aang, Mommy!" she said. "It was my idea!"

"Was it really?" Zuko grumbled.

"I'm really, really sorry," Nisha said, smiling innocently and apologetically like a perfect little angel who could do know wrong.

Katara had seen that look multiple times since her daughter was old enough to use it. Whenever Nisha tried to get food from the kitchen before dinner or almost break some priceless Fire Nation relic while pretending to earthbend like her Aunt Toph, she'd put on that face and almost sometimes get away with it. Right now, Katara was torn between focusing only on her daughter or on Aang as well. He hadn't moved away from the pond, but was now facing the other direction and seemingly not paying attention to any of them. The corner of Katara's mouth twitched as she ran fingers through Nisha's thick brown hair.

"Alright, I understand," she said, setting the girl down on the ground. "Now why don't you go play inside for a while?"

"Awwww," Nisha moaned. She ran back inside anyway while Aang sauntered over and snatched up his own discarded teacup, downing it in one big gulp.

"Aang, stop teaching my daughter senseless games," Zuko said flatly. "I'd have no qualms about locking you in the dungeon."

Aang gave a sly smile. "Yeah, because you know I'd just use earthbending to get out and then teach her more… like how to chute ride! You do have a really great mailing system here."

Zuko considered this, then turned to Katara.

"Is it too late to ask Sokka to come and baby-sit?"

"Hey! I was just kidding," Aang said indignantly. "I'm also _right here._ "

Katara was too busy laughing to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Funny story about Nisha. I had this plot bunny for an Avatar fic a while back, and it involved an OC named Nisha. That story never went anywhere, so when I was writing today's prompt and needed a name for Zuko and Katara's daughter, I just decided to recycle the first Nisha's name. It should be noted that 1st!Nisha wasn't Zuko and Katara's daugther, but rather a girl from the Southern Water Tribe Katara takes on as a waterbending student. I'm not sure if 2nd!Nisha here is a waterbender or a firebender, just that she looks a lot more like her mother than her father. She actually would be an earthbender if she could because she idolizes Toph (don't we all).**
> 
> **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Day 5: Heartstrings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Katara wasn't ready to lose him.

The lights were dim, far too dim for Katara's liking. The candles were about to go out, and she made a mental note to speak to one of the nurses about it. Were it not for the man laying in bed before her, she might have just gone looking for one. Instead, she remained in place, brushing shaky fingers through her husband's dark gray hair. It was splayed out around his head, messy and tangled. Zuko had started cutting it shorter after his 70th birthday, but it always grew back so fast. It was a trait he'd passed down to their children and their children's children.

They were all outside the room, waiting for Katara to come out. Nisha had been the one to suggest that she go in first, alone.

"I think Dad will want to see you when he wakes up," she'd said.

Katara felt a rush of gratitude for her eldest. She had hugged her extra tight, marveling at how much taller than her Nisha had become (or was Katara just getting shorter…) before quietly following the head nurse to his room.

Now they were alone together, him asleep in a cot, her seated on a chair beside him. Katara held his hand tightly, ignoring the way it made her palm sweat. Her free hand hovered over his torso as she leaned forward. Unbound snow while hair obstructed her vision, and she paused to push it back behind her ear. Her eyes remained on his chest, right were his heart was located. She rested her hand on it now, as gently as she could while still feeling what lay beneath.

His heartbeat was slow and weaker than usual. Katara had drifted off to sleep to the sound of it enough times to know that. Her stomach dropped, and she struggled to remain positive. The doctors had said that he would be fine, he'd make a full recovery and be back in his throne and in their own, comfortable bed before the week was out. This didn't stop the fear, though. Every horrific scenario possible had run through her head at least once since that morning, when Zuko had suddenly collapsed in the middle of breakfast, clutching his chest. Just like that, what should have been a happy day spent with all their children and grandchildren had turned into a disaster. This day would haunt Katara's darkest nightmares regardless of whether or not Zuko pulled through.

She had experienced the loss of a loved one, of course. Her Gran-Gran died just a few years after the war ended. Her father 30 years later, peaceful and content in the knowledge that his children were happy and had found their way in the world. Losing Zuko… that wasn't something Katara was ready to deal with. Not now. Not ever.

She pulled his hand up a little, rubbing the raised veins and wrinkles. His breathing was calm and even, not a single hint that anything was wrong with him. Her own heart's frantic beating had slowed since the shock wore off; she could no longer feel it through her chest thankfully. The Fire Nation could do without it's Lord and Lady both having heart attacks on the same day. Katara smiled in spite of herself. She closed her eyes to take a deep, cleansing breath. She felt Zuko stirring and opened them again.

Hazy gold met bright blue, and Zuko immediately came back to attention. His body was still weak, leaving him unable to move much. What strength he had was used to squeeze Katara's hand, and she smiled upon him, though there was a hint of anger mixed in with the boundless joy.

"Good evening, your Highness," she said teasingly. "Do me a favor and never scare me like that again."


	6. Day 6: Faded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: The color isn't what it used to be.

As we all know, it's very easy for a child who wants to hide to find small spaces in their homes. Or if not their homes, those of other people they are acquainted with. This was how Korra found herself curled up in the tiny closet area of her waterbending Master's home. The seven year old had to have been in there for at least five minutes, and already she was getting bored. Though not as bored as she would have been practicing the same old waterbending positions over and over and over and _over_ again. She felt like falling asleep just thinking about it.

Why did Master Katara make her do all those stupid exercises? Korra was already a great waterbender, everyone said so. Plus, she was the Avatar. Didn't that count for anything anymore?

Groaning, Korra let her legs spread out before her. The movement was too hard and abrupt. Several of the boxes crammed inside shook and started to slip. Korra gasped and pulled her legs back to her chest. In her moment of surprise, flames had sprung up out her hands and she had to force them away before she accidentally melted the whole house.

The box at the very top had been worked open. Was that her doing or was it already like that? Small items rolled out and fell at Korra's feet. She regarded them with a moment of curiosity before completely losing interest. It was just random and boring junk old people refused to throw away. Korra remembered her grandmother having a stash like that of old letters her grandpa used to send when he was fighting in the war.

She kicked aside most of the little trinkets, not caring where they ended up. The only thing still in the box from what she could see was a long, silky ribbon. Dark red in color, it stuck out against the ice blue walls and floor like a strike of blood. Korra stared at it, blinking in confusion before shrugging and tugging it free.

She held it in her hand and studied it. It was fairly long, the ends just about touching the floor. Korra shrugged her shoulders after a long moment. Nothing interesting or fun about some dusty old ribbon. She was about to throw it aside with everything else, and then the door swung open.

Korra jumped to her feet, reflexively taking a stance as the wrinkled face of her teacher stared down at her. Fear rose in Korra's stomach, causing her to drop her guard and shy away.

"So here's were you've been hiding," Katara said. "I was afraid you'd wandered off, Korra."

Korra looked away, she hated that look Katara was giving her. It always made her feel guilty, like she'd done something wrong. She hadn't done anything wrong, she was just bored!

"I was taking a break," Korra said, though some of the words came out jumbled thanks to her refusal to speak louder.

"In my storage closet?"

Katara had a knowing smile. That was another look Korra hated. Why did grown-ups have to act like they knew more than her all the time?

"I see you've found my old hair ribbon."

Korra started, suddenly remembering the thin piece of cloth clamped in her hand. She let her fingers relax, almost sending it to the floor. Catching herself at the last minute, Korra held it up for Katara to take. She watched the old woman run her eyes over the ribbon, her smile going sad for some reason.

"I can't remember the last time I wore this," Katara whispered. "The color isn't nearly as bright as it used to be. How sad…"

Korra furrowed her brow. "Where'd you get it?"

Seriously though, what made that dirty old hair ribbon so important?

"It was a gift from a dear friend of mine," Katara said, going to sit down on the couch. "He gave it to me on my birthday one year. Said red was a better color on me than blue."

Katara chucked and shook her head. Meanwhile, Korra was more confused than ever.

"So all he gave you was a ribbon? Why not a dress or something? He must have been really cheap."

"Oh no," Katara said. "It wasn't like that. The ribbon actually came with a full outfit made from the finest materials the Fire Nation had to offer. He said he'd only have the best for his friends. You should have seen the gift he gave my brother that year."

As Katara closed her eyes and got lost in her memories, Korra shuffled in place. Her boredom was coming back with a vengeance, now mixed together with impatience. This was never a good combination.

"Okay, that sounds really nice," she said awkwardly. "I'm going to go out and play for awhile."

She turned and made a break for the door. Hopefully, Katara was too busy in her own world to notice the little girl's escape. Korra's hand was on the door when Katara's voice rang out.

"I hope by 'play,' you mean, 'practice your forms.'"

Korra froze in place.

"But I _know_ all the forms," she said through grit teeth.

"Then it should be easy for you to show them to me one hundred times."

It was clear Katara wasn't going to be moved. Even if Korra tried to run, Katara would surely find her again. Not only that, Korra's parents would probably be really mad if they found out she left the village alone and without permission. With a many defeated grumblings, Korra pushed open the door and dragged herself outside to begin her practice.

Katara waited a few minutes to get up. When she did, she passed the window and slowed, making sure her pupil was doing as she was told. Once that had been confirmed, Katara headed into her small kitchen area. She sat at the round table and picked up an envelope with a broken seal. It had arrived just this morning, unexpected, but not unwanted. Not at all.

She rubbed her fingers up and down the silky hair ribbon and re-read the letter. Most of her attention was dedicated to the final paragraph, which told her when he planned to stop at the Southern Water Tribe on his little venture around the world and asked for a reply to confirm. Katara smiled, it really had been far too long since they'd seen each other.

She grabbed some blank parchment and a pen.

_Dear Zuko…'_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, all my entries have taken place in an AU setting. This one and tomorrow's is set in the Canon universe, hence Korra's appearance. Part of the reason for this is that I really wanted to write her. The other part is that I really like writing old!Zutara for reasons I can't yet explain.
> 
> One more day for Zutara Week! Where the hell does the time go...?


	7. Day 7: Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Seasons. Katara hasn't been this happy in years.

Katara pulled the steaming teapot off the stove top. She filled two cups to the brim and balanced them on a small tray.

Her guest waited in the living room, resting his tired legs after a long journey. Katara was still amazed that he could travel here all the way from the Earth Kingdom all on his own at such an advanced age. But Zuko had always been full of surprises, hadn't he?

It was nice that he still thought of her after all these years. With Sokka, Toph and Aang all long dead, the two of them had been slowly growing apart. The letter Zuko had sent just a week ago was his first contact in almost six months. Katara would be lying if she said that getting it hadn't made her day. Often times, she'd find herself sitting up at night, alone in her bed with memories of her friends, both before and after the war.

Being alone wasn't pleasant. Her children were all grown, her husband was gone, and she didn't receive too many visitors. Having him here now was almost bittersweet in that the sheer joy of his presence reminded her of how empty she would feel once he left. At least Korra would still be there for a little while longer.

Katara walked back into the living room, where Zuko's gray head poked out from behind an easy chair. He had positioned it in front of the window, with a second one next to it for Katara. Korra could be seen outside by the water, the window acted as a stage for her daily waterbending training. Her childish groans rang out loud and clear. Katara sighed deeply, alerting Zuko to her presence as he slid further up in his seat. She handed him his tea and sat down.

"Korra's coming along well in her training?" he asked with only a small amount of awkwardness.

"More than," Katara said. "She'll have mastered waterbending by the end of winter."

"That's amazing," Zuko said in awe. "Is she even ten yet?"

"She's seven." Katara blew on her steaming cup. "But she'll be eight soon."

Zuko shook his head, muttering to himself things Katara had to strain to hear. Even then, she couldn't make out much. All talking ceased for the next few minutes, during which time they continued to watch the young Avatar created water whips and small icebergs. Then Zuko shivered and pulled his coat closed.

"I can't believe the winters here," he said, his teeth chattering.

Katara was sympathetic, but only to a certain degree.

"You chose to visit now rather than wait until spring or summer. You should have at least brought a warmer coat."

"It's been a long time since I came here," the irritated Zuko said. "I guess I forgot…"

Katara couldn't help but smile, turning her head to the side so he wouldn't have to see.

"I was thinking," Zuko said, prompting her to look at him again. "Since Korra's training will be over by then, would you like to come and spend next winter in the Fire Nation? I can guarantee it'd be a lot warmer than this."

Katara stared at her tea cup, honestly considering both this and why Zuko was asking in the first place. She hadn't been out of the Southern Water Tribe in so long. Not since Korra was discovered and she'd been tasked with training her. To leave after all that… it was sort of freeing, to be perfectly honest.

Not that she was going to say yes just yet.

"I don't know, the cold has never bothered me much. I grew up with it! Next winter is so far off too, why not in the summer?"

Zuko shuddered.

"If you've ever experienced a Fire Nation summer for more than a couple of days, you'd know what a terrible idea that is."

"I'm sure I could manage," Katara said. "I may be old, but I'm still plenty tough."

Zuko laughed. "Yes, you're right. I shouldn't underestimate you."

Katara nodded and stood up.

"What do you say we go for a walk? It doesn't do me any good to sit around for too long."

Zuko's answer was to wordlessly stand. Katara smiled at him and took their empty cups. She dropped them in the sink to be dealt with later and re-entered the sitting room, where something else now had Zuko's undivided attention. He held it up to the light around the middle, ends hanging limp to the sides. When Katara saw it, she almost groaned.

 _'I forgot to put that away,'_ she thought.

Zuko, however, was smiling as he gathered the full ribbon into his hand.

"This is from that dress I got you."

It was a statement, nothing questioning about it. Katara was surprised that he remembered. That birthday was decades ago, and the actual dress had long since been passed down to Kya. Even now, he recognized it only by a simple hair ribbon. How extraordinary.

"Yes, and I never thanked you enough for that gift," she said.

"You always looked great in red."

Zuko turned away, but that alone couldn't hide the red in his cheeks. Katara rolled her eyes and gave him a light slap on the shoulder. She pulled the ribbon from his grasp and placed it on the table. Taking the hint, Zuko offered her an arm, which Katara gladly took. They started for the back door so not to distract Korra. She'd be fine on her own for a few minutes.

"I was thinking about your offer," she said. "I thought we might compromise. I could come and visit during the spring, and maybe you could spend autumn here."

Zuko tilted his head from one side the other, weighing those options as they rounded a large rock into an open space.

"How cold does it get around here in autumn?" he asked.

Katara closed her eyes for a moment to think on this. Her explanation of the basic weather patterns of her home would go on far longer than either of them expected, and eventually their conversation moved to a new topic. Another soon followed, and then another, and then another.

They walked as far as the cold would allow and then headed back, all the while finding so many new things to talk about. Somewhere along the way, Katara leaned her head to rest on Zuko's shoulder, and he didn't speak a single word of protest. Katara couldn't remember the last time she'd been this happy. Standing arm in arm with her former enemy turned dearest friend, there wasn't a single place in the world she'd have rather been. There was no one else she'd rather share this moment with.

This was good.

This was _right._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends another awesome Zutara Week.
> 
> I had a lot of fun this year, and I hope to have many more. Thanks everyone who read/favorited/commented! 
> 
> See you next year!


End file.
